The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for coupling an implement to a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) couple to implements configured to perform work. The implements may include blades, augers, backhoes, trenchers, buckets, rakes, brooms, grapples, or other suitable pieces of equipment. The implements may couple to the work vehicle to form one or more connections. To couple the implement to the work vehicle, an operator of the work vehicle may move the work vehicle and/or an arm of the work vehicle in a precise manner to align locking feature(s) on the implement with corresponding locking feature(s) of the work vehicle. It is not uncommon for the operator move the work vehicle and/or the arm multiple times before the implement and work vehicle are properly aligned for coupling. Additionally, implements that are not directly coupled to a frame of the work vehicle may only be supported by an arm of the work vehicle, leading to a decreased capacity for performing work.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., skid steers) have an arm configured to support the implement. For example, the arm may support a dozer blade to facilitate earth-moving operations. Accordingly, the horizontal forces experienced by the dozer blade are transmitted to the chassis of the work vehicle through the arm. Unfortunately, the maximum force rating of the dozer blade may be limited due to this arrangement.